Ninjas Still Make Great Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to The Truth About Ninjas. Jazz isn't the only one who is protective of Rachel. So is Prowl. Bullies beware! Rated T for some action violence. Fluff and cuteness at the end!


**SunnySides requested that I do a fanfic with my OC and Prowl. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Transformers Animated or any character associated with them. I only own my OC.**

**Ninjas Still Make Great Friends**

It had been about a week since Rachel had come back to the base after Jazz had straightened out the boy that had broken her heart at the dance and she was getting ready for the movies. The movie "The Amazing Spiderman" was playing and Rachel really wanted to see that movie. Most of the other Autobots were busy and Jazz had sadly been called away that morning to help Sentinel and Ultra Magnus out at a meeting with Detroit's mayor. Ultra Magnus had been sympathetic that Jazz had made a promise to his charge, but this was really important. Jazz broke the news to Rachel and thankfully she understood and Jazz had gone to find Prowl and ask him to take Rachel to the movies.

Prowl had been mediating when Jazz had made his request and was about to say 'No' when he remembered how excited Rachel had been to go see the Spiderman movie and so didn't have the spark to refuse, especially when Rachel came to hug her guardian and then promised the motorcycle bot a wash and wax after the movie. He hadn't had his armor polished in a while, so he agreed to the compromise.

Jazz had to leave not long after and he hugged Rachel. "Don't give Prowler a hard time, kiddo," he said teasingly.

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry, Jazzy. I won't," she said teasingly, knowing how much Jazz hated being called that. Prowl smirked as he remembered Rachel saying one day that if Prowl was to have a nickname, so was Jazz.

Jazz threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "Okay! Okay!" he said rather urgently. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call Prowl 'Prowler'," said Rachel with a smirk. Jazz sighed.

"Okay, ya got me, kiddo," he said and then smirked. "Not!" he said as he then grabbed her sides and began tickling her.

Rachel burst out laughing and squirmed, trying to get away, but Jazz was of course way too strong for her. After a few minutes, he stopped and let her go. Smiling, she hugged him again and he ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'll be back by later today," he promised her. "If I'm not, I'll be here in the morning."

"Okay, Jazz. Be careful," Rachel cautioned.

"You too, kiddo. Have fun at the movies."

With that, Jazz took off and Rachel turned to Prowl. "The movie starts in about twenty minutes," she told him and he got the hint and transformed to his sleek alt-mode. Rachel put on her helmet and climbed on, gripping the handlebars tight as Prowl took off out of the plant towards the movie theater. They arrived there ten minutes later and Rachel jumped off.

"Are you coming in, Prowl?" she asked, wondering if he wanted to come watch the movie with her.

"No, thank you," he said politely. "I'll wait here for you."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It's going to be at least a couple hours."

"I'm sure," he said reassuringly. "Go on. Go enjoy the movie. You can tell me all about it later."

"Okay," she said, not totally reassured, but willing to trust him. "If you change your mind, you'll be able to find me, right?"

"Yes," said Prowl. "Now, go on."

Taking his encouraging words with her, Rachel went into the theater to go get her ticket and go to the correct screen. Once she got to the correct screen and found a good seat, she decided to stop worrying about Prowl and just enjoy the movie. The picture soon started.

_About two hours later~_

Rachel came out of the theater with a smile on her face as she was still feeling the buzz of the thrill she had gotten from the movie. It had been so cool and she couldn't wait to tell the others.

"Prowl!" she cried out happily as she raced towards him, ready to go home and tell him all about the movie.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "If it isn't the freak who got dumped at the dance."

Rachel froze and then turned to see the group of boys that the boy who had asked her out had always hung out with. Her surprise turned to anger.

"The only freaks I see are you," she said, venom in her voice. Unseen to the boys, she had reached for her belt and pressed a button on her communicator. In mere seconds, a signal went out to Prowl, waking him up from his light recharge to see what was happening.

"Oh, yeah!" said one of the boys. "You're toast, freak!"

"I beg to differ."

At the new voice, the boys whirled around to see something tall, gold and black jump down from the building where he had jumped up to after silently moving around to the back of the theater to transform. Prowl had a gleam in his optics that was actually scaring the boys. Rachel backed up to behind some cars, knowing all too well what Prowl was capable of when he got angry.

Prowl now threw out some shuirken and with precise accuracy pinned the boys to the brick wall by parts of their shirts. The boys were now beyond scared as Prowl looked at them all angrily.

"You come near Rachel again and you'll get worse than this," he growled warningly.

The boys frantically ripped their shirts to get away from the wall and the angry Autobot and they ran so fast one would think the cops were after them. Prowl was breathing hard with his denta gritted hard and his optics angry. Rachel cautiously made her way towards him, hoping to calm him down as she hated seeing him mad.

"Prowl?" she called out to him cautiously, not daring to come any closer to him at the moment as she was about five feet away from him. He said nothing, but reached out and grabbed his shuirken, placing them back in his wheel wells.

"Prowl?" Rachel tried again, a bit of fear seeping into her voice.

Prowl heard her fear and reality hit him in the face. He no doubt had frightened her with getting angry. He took a moment to calm himself down and turned to her.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" he asked, concern softening his voice a little.

She nodded and looked at him fearfully. He sighed and held his arms out to her. She cautiously approached him and when she was close enough, Prowl pulled her into him, hugging her to his chestplate. She finally calmed down and rested her head against his chest, listening to his spark, which calmed her down significantly.

Prowl then took one hand and gently tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Rachel," he said. "When I saw those boys coming at you, I grew angry at them and my need to protect you became very strong."

Rachel smiled. "You always protect me well, Prowl," she said. "Are you feeling okay, now?"

"Yes," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good," she said. "Because I think you more than deserve that wash and wax I promised you."

Prowl smiled again, finally calming down completely. "Then we should head back to base," he said, transforming again. Rachel climbed on his back, put her helmet on, and they were off.

Three hours later, Rachel had thoroughly washed and waxed Prowl's armor to the point that he shone brighter than the sun, in her opinion. It had taken awhile because she had discovered Prowl was ticklish and so a tickle fight had broken out between them until he had tickled Rachel into surrendering so she could finish the job. Now, she stood back to admire her work.

"Okay, Prowl," she said to him. "You can transform now."

Prowl transformed to his bipedal mode and looked at his reflection. He nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you, Rachel," he said to her. "You did a great job."

"You're welcome, Prowl," she said, giving him a hug, which he returned just as firmly, but being careful not to hurt her. She then yawned, feeling tired from washing and waxing Prowl and telling him all about the movie she had watched. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Looks like you're ready to go to sleep," he observed, a hint of teasing in his voice. She shook her head in protest, making him chuckle at her stubbornness. He simply scooped her up in his arms and she held on as he carried her to her room.

"Not tired," she mumbled. "Jazz…,"

"He'll be here when you wake up, little one," he said, showing her a soft side of him that only she and Jazz knew. Rachel nodded her head, trying to stay awake, but then finally closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, holding onto Prowl for both comfort and warmth. He was feeling a little tired himself. A quick stasis nap would do him good. Sitting on Rachel's bed, he then lay down with her sleeping on his chassis. He pulled up a blanket to make sure she'd be warm enough and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, little ninja," he said to her. Ever since she had asked him and Jazz to train her, he had started calling her that to encourage her and it had stuck. Jazz always called her 'little shadow' because she would mimic their moves almost in sync with them. Prowl then off-lined his optics and fell fast asleep.

That was how Jazz found them later that night when he had finally been able to return to the plant. He looked in Rachel's room to see her and Prowl fast asleep with her on Prowl's chassis and him holding her protectively in his arms. Jazz smiled and saved a picture in his memory banks to share with both Prowl and Rachel later. He now went up and placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's head. "Good night, little shadow," he whispered softly. "Good night, Prowl."

Jazz then went to his own quarters and, with his last thought of the picture he took of his charge and best friend, fell fast asleep with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
